Tris Goes to School
by SpaceTheFinalFrontier2017
Summary: Eric/ Tris Tris goes to a boarding school and meets the gang and just maybe falls in love. I own nothing.


This is my first Divergent fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it. I am going to try to update every week or so but I am in college and I am a busy person. This chapter I promise is going to be longer than any of my other chapters. I don't own Divergent. Please Review.

I sat on my bed as I looked around to see my room neatly organized. Everything put away where it belongs. My parents made sure everything was put away before they left to go move Caleb in. They kept apologizing for having to leave, but they need to help my brother and get on the road before it got to late. The other side of the room was neatly decorated letting me know my roommate had already moved in. However, she has not shown up to the dorm since I got here. I noticed that is 6pm so I head to the bathroom to shower after a long day of travel and unpacking.

When I come out the bathroom not 20 minutes latter, I walk into the room wrapped in a towel while brushing my hair. I stop dead in my tracks when I notice not only is my new roommate back but about half a dozen people are with her.

"Oh. I am sorry. I am Christina your roommate. You must be Beatrice?" a girl with short dark hair said

"Yeah. Call me Tris. I am sorry I wasn't expecting people to be coming over." I said really aware of the fact that I was naked with the exception of a towel

"My bad I didn't realize you had moved in. They are leaving and I will give proper introductions at dinner." She said shooting her friends a look that said _get out now._ Her friends got up and left giving nods and brief good byes on their way.

"I am sorry about that. But come one lets get ready for dinner and you can get a formal introduction to the gang then." Christina said with a wide smile

We got dressed in silence. Well I was silent Christina talked the entire time. I put on a black tank top and some ripped black skinny jeans as well as some converse sneakers.

"What is up with the ravens?" she asked motioning to the tattoo of three ravens on my collar bone

"I got it not that long ago actually. While I was in Europe there is one to represent each member of my family." I explained

"What where you doing in Europe? Vacation?" she asked with genuine curiosity in her voice

"My parents are in the peace corp and they where in Europe helping with relief efforts after the bombings." I explained

We then continued to talk all the way to the cafeteria about the different places we have been to. We walked in and got our plates and Christina lead me to a table that held not only the people who where in our room but a few others.

"Hey guys this is Tris. Tris this is the gang." She said introducing me to each of them

There was Uri and his girlfriend Marlene as well as his brother Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna who had all been in our room as well as Chris' boyfriend Will and hos friend Al. The other people at the table where introduced as Peter, Drew Lauren, Eric, Molly, Lynn and Four. Christina went on the explain that they all meet freshman year and have been friends since and that the boys all played football.

"So do you play any sports Tris?" Marlene

"I play softball and volleyball. What about you?" I responded not use to be the center of attention

"The same are you going to try out for the volleyball team? Tryouts are Thursday." she said

"Um... Maybe I will definitely think about it." I promised giving her a smile

About 20 minutes into diner Christina and will excused themselves and left after saying their goodbyes and making plans to go to the Chasm tomorrow. I was informed that it is what they call the lack that is in the woods behind the school. We finished dinner and where walking back to the dorms everyone going their separate ways when I realized that someone was still behind me.

"You live on this floor?" I asked as I turned back to look at Eric

"Yeah room 39. I share with Will." He said as we made our way down the hall and said our goodbyes.

When I got to my door I started to dig my keys out when I realized that Christina and Will where inside unassumingly having sex. So I decided not to go in and instead walked back down the hall to hang out in the lobby. When I passed room 39 Eric was standing in the door way. He gave me a knowing look told me that he has lived with Will since freshman year and that I will get use to Christina and Will's alone time and he invited me in to hang out till Will came back. I don't know why but for some reason I agreed and we spent the nest few hours watching bad action movies until we fell asleep.

ERIC POV

I woke up with an awful pain in my neck and something pressed against me. I realized that I fell asleep on the futon in my room with the new girl Tris next to me. I look around and realize that Will wasn't back so that means he must have slept over at Christina's and that is why Tris was still here. The clock next to my bed read 8am so I decided I should wake Tris because we are suppose to me meet everyone in the lobby at 9.

"Tris. Tris wake up." I gave her shoulder I light shake

"Where am I? What time is it?" she said sleep laced in her voice

"We fell asleep last night but from the looks of it Will never came back. It is 8 we have to be in the lobby in an hour. I am going to change real quick ill be back. Don't go back to sleep." I said with a chuckle as her eyes fought to stay open

I came back out the bathroom to find Tris half asleep. I made a mental note that mornings where not her thing. I convince her to get up and walk with her back to her room so she can get ready. It is already 8:20. When we get there Christina and Will are already up. Will is sitting on Christina's bed while she runs around getting ready.

"Tris! There you are where were you last night you never came home? Why is Eric here?" She asked not giving her time to answer the first question

"Well you had company and I didn't want to intrude. I planed on coming back latter and I fell asleep. To answer the second question. Eric is here because I hung out with him last night seeing as both our roommates where otherwise occupied and I need to get dressed s here we are." Tris said as she searched through her draws pulling out what in Eric's opinion was a rather sexy looking bathing suit and a black tank and jean shorts.

Tris went into the bathroom to change and Christina stopped and looked at Eric who was leaning against the wall.

"Don't hurt her." she said low enough Tris couldn't hear from the other room.

"There is nothing going on we met yesterday." I said with a roll of the eyes

"Be honest with yourself Eric I have known you for years. You like her. Just don't hurt her." Christina said and then got up to leave dragging Will with and and shouting a goodbye to Tris

Christina is right my inner voice says. Tris is different than a lot of the girls here, there is something about her that appeals to me. She is strong you can tell that and while she is confident she is also shy and reserved. We sat and talked last night and I found out a lot about her. I mean I guess it wouldn't hurt to befriend her and see where it goes. But not only will I promise Christina I promise myself I won't hurt that girl. I just hope she doesn't hurt me.

NO POV

The gang all got to the lobby by 9 and headed to breakfast and then out to the chasm. They swam and the girls tanned and the grouped danced together before they knew it it was 6 and Zeke and Uri where passing out shot glasses and talking explaining the rules of Never Have I.

"Never have I ever had sex." said Lynn

Everyone but Lynn and Molly drank. Christina raised an eyebrow at Tris shocked because she didn't seem like the girl who slept around and from the way she talked she didn't spend a lot of time in any one place.

"Never have I kissed someone of the same sex." Christina said

Lynn was the only one to drink.

The came continued and after a few rounds they moved on to Truth or Dare.

"Eric Truth or Dare?" asked Christina

"Dare." He said with a smirk

"Kiss Tris. A real kiss not a peck." she said fighting back a smile

Eric turned to Tris who was sitting next to him and cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her.

ERIC'S INNER THOUGHTS

When our lips connected it felt like my entire body was on fire. Christina is right I think I might be falling for this girl. God Eric you just met her. Ugh. I mean she likes bad action movies and can just sit and talk and the way she makes me feel. Damn I am Fucked.

TRIS'S INNER THOUGHTS

When his lips touched mine I realized I was screwed. I felt like an electric current was running through my body. I had never felt like this with a guy before. But I mean I just met him is this what I want. I am at a new school and this is my new start, a fresh start. Do I want to get involved with a guy?

NO POV

The gang headed back to school everyone kinda tipsy, Zeke and Uri full blown drunk. Everyone made their way back to their room and when Tris and Christina made their way to their room Christina started interrogating Tris about Eric.


End file.
